They Will Never Forget
by wanderingninjas
Summary: So what happened after Quinn and Santana's b*tch fight in the hall? And what's the real reason Quinn joined the Cheerios again?
1. Follow Me

**Follow Me**

I strode down the hallway and everyone parted like the Red Sea. God, I forget what it felt like when they did that. I forgot what it felt like to be Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, HBIC. I'd gotten so use to Quinn Fabray, pregnant ex-head-Cheerio, Glee loser. Thinking this, I had to smile. Although I wasn't doing this to be the HBIC again, it did feel good to have some power back.

I was just thinking this when she slammed me into the locker. _Fuck,_ I thought. _I forgot about Santana._

"This is all your fault! You told coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" she screamed at me. This royally pissed me off. While I hadn't meant to hurt Santana, that was just ridiculous.

"You have surgery when you get your appendix out! You got a boob job!" I yelled back, trying to make her understand how ludicrous she was being.

"Yup, sure did!" Santana said and then she slapped me. Damn, I had forgotten how strong she was. All the Cheerios were ridiculously strong. It dawned on me I was totally out of shape. Was trying to rectify the Glee club going to be worth Sue's military workouts to get me back in shape?

"You can't hit me!"

"Sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!" she screamed. Well, nice to see she had some semblance of a heart. Nonetheless, that was way crossing the line. Furious, I pushed her into the lockers and grabbed at her hair. Ouch. Had I really come down to cat fighting? All of a sudden I found myself on the ground as Santana tried to pummel me.

I could hear Brittany just a few feet away as she deadpanned, "Stop the violence." Bless her heart. Her two best friends are fighting, and all she can do is spit a gang fighting slogan.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! What is this? What happened to us being a family?" I heard Mr. Schuester as he rushed towards. He scooped me up off the ground from under Santana's blows.

Santana sprang back. "Oh, please. She has a family, she's a mother!" I froze for a second.

Oh.

No.

She.

Didn't.

Mr. Schue was holding me back as I screamed after her "Yeah, walk away! AND TIGHTEN UP YOUR PONY BEFORE YOU GET TO CLASS!" She did exactly as I said as she strutted into the crowd. Blood rushed in my ears as I shook and collapsed in Mr. Schuester's arms. I was sobbing before I knew what was happening.

"Come on, Quinn," he said. "Follow me to my office. We'll talk. Everything will be alright." I followed him blindly. Little did I know that it would the one thing I would regret the most. Following him.

* * *

_Follow me, everything is alright. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night. And if you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me._


	2. You Found Me

**You Found Me**

I leaned into Mr. Schuester as he guided me towards his office. Tears were staining my cheeks. Santana had hit me way below the belt, no pun intended. My heart ached as her face swam to the front of my mind. I had never thought she would hurt me this way, even if our days as best friends were long over.

Mr. Schue watched me tentatively as I sank into the chair in his office the minute he opened the door. All I could do was curl into a ball and cry even harder. He sat at his desk and for a few minutes, just let me wallow in my misery.

"Quinn. Are you very badly hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse?" he asked gently, once my tears slowed a bit.

"N-no… I-i-im-m f-fine…" My tears flowed harder again. He looked at me, observing.

"Obviously. What about counseling? Do you need to see Ms. Pilsbury? I believe she's supposed to help with this kind of thing," he said, with an edge of sarcasm to his voice. God. When did he get so annoying?

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped at him. "I don't need to talk to a freaking counselor. I'm not throwing up all the time or in love with my stepdad or anything. You don't even know what this is about!"

He looked at me, and it felt like his eyes were drilling a hole into me. "Then enlighten me. What happened with Santana, Quinn?"

I glared at him. It wasn't any of his goddamn business. But I found myself telling him anyway. "I'm head cheerleader again. Santana is naturally extremely pissed off." I could see the surprise in his eyes, and I wanted to slap him. Why was it so surprising that Sue would let me be a cheerleader again?

"Oh. Well, I can see how this occurred then. Do you mind me asking why Coach Sylvester reinstated you as head cheerleader?" he asked. Well, now. He knew how to make brownie points, talking like I'd just been on leave for awhile that caused Santana to take my spot. Not that I'd been pregnant and been kicked off the Cheerios.

I evaluated him. _Should I tell him? _I thought. _Why the hell not, _I reasoned.

"Santana got a boob job. And Sue has a very strict no plastic policy. She only kept Santana on because she knew she was necessary, plastic or no," I said. Telling him this helped to dry my tears. The look on his face when he heard boob job was classic. I guess even teachers can't help but be turned on by the thought, even if Santana was his student.

"Oh, well, um, oh. I see. Err… is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" he stuttered. Damn him. Did he not hear my say I didn't want to talk about it? So I just stared him down. Might as well practice now that I'm HBIC again.

"Quinn, I know you want to. You had a child three months ago and then gave her up, your parents kicked you out, and your old best friend just tried to beat the crap out of you. Speak," he commanded. My throat constricted again. The asshole. Did he really have to make me feel any worse? Nevertheless, my tears flooded forward again and I told him everything I could think of to say. Any mention of Beth like that just cut off all my senses. The whole time, he just looked at me, nodding sympathetically and offering words of advice that were surprisingly helpful and that didn't make me want to punch him.

Once I had gotten all I could off my chest, he told me, "I know you might not want to hear this, Quinn, but you have got to talk about this. It's good for you."

I bit my lip. "I guess that's probably true, Mr. Schue, but I really don't want to talk to counselors. It's just… awkward."

For a moment, he looked like he was warring with himself, but then he said, "Why don't you keep talking to me then? I would say this worked out nicely. I may not be a professional, but I'm fairly sure I can keep playing the role of a counselor for you if you'd like."

_Whoa. _That surprised me. My mouth dropped open a bit. My first instinct was to say no, but then I realized that this actually sounded appealing. The desire to punch Mr. Schue had long left me.

"Um… sure. That'd be nice, actually, Mr. Schue. Thank you."

He smiled, looking pleased with himself. "Okay. Then it's settled. After glee Friday, meet me here and we'll talk again."

* * *

_You found me, when no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me. You found me._

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know this wasn't the best chapter. But I'm suspending this story until I finish "Falling Too Quickly." It seems I have a bad habit of starting new stories in the middle of other ones. I don't think I can do both at the same time, so I'm finishing that one first. I want this one to be epic, so I'd like to be able to give it my full attention. I'm planning for "FTQ" to be only a few chapters longer, so it'll maybe a month or two at most, before I return to this story. I'll try not to take too long, I promise.


End file.
